mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian
"Still alive; Still unbroken." -Adrian Personality and Behavior Adrian is a very quiet and distrusting dragon, preferring to be left alone in his home in the Deepwood in a cave where he made his home. He tends to be quite edgy most of the time to the point of sounding rude, as if he might want to do most anything but talk to you. Often, when he gets a sudden start or surprise, he reacts with hostility, crouching low and spreading his wings. The red marks across his body will flash a bright red as a warning that he is a danger to any attacker. Adrian is a Venom Drake, not a fire breather, though, he still is fire resistant. In the very back of his mouth there are located three glands, that, at command, will flood his mouth with his signature saliva venom. One bit from this dragon will kill the average man in about ten seconds, very well liquefying the flesh. Two of the glands are pure venom, while the other makes the venom three times as potent, but also flammable, making the use of this special venom risky at times. When he means no harm to you, he may often times stand tall with his wings wrapped around himself like a cloak, so as to look less beastly and more civilized - if you could even call him that. His aggressive, animal like behavior aside, Adrian can still be a very good companion and friend, but gaining his trust is a trick. With his trust and loyalty, Adrian will do just about anything he can to help if his friends are in need. Strength and Weakness Adrian is one of resources, and prefers not to use weaponry of the hands craft, although he does see their benefit. This way of fighting makes the skirmish only much more brutal, and most try to avoid angering him, for he does have a temper. His skill in combat it high and formidable, and his venom making him even more so. In combat, he often uses his wings and tail to keep distance. His scales are as tough as titanium, but as flexible as skin. While his scales keep blades, arrows, and most any creatures claws from piercing him, he still isn't invulnerable. While his skin may not break, but organs are just as fragile as any other creatures and can be easily smashed. Backstory Adrian hatched from a black and red egg, but with no loving parents there as witness. From his birth he never knew real parents, for they had left his egg in the nest while they took his already hatched brothers and sisters. Adrian was a runt. The runt of the hatchings were often left as untouched late eggs, or eaten. Fortunately for him, Adrian found refuge under the wing of a Stone Dragon named Tony (or so he was called, though no one knew his actual name), where he was raised by the old drake in the ways of his kind. As Adrian grew, Tony came to realize that Adrian had yet to show his signs of maturity, for he hadn't shown a hint of the flames that shone in the rest of the young dragons. Despite his seeming refusal to spit out his fire, he was much more aggressive, and far more fleet footed than all the rest of the young ones. One day, on the the memorial day of his birth, the pieces fit themselves together. Adrian was at the age to make a suitable hunter, and so there he was, under the careful instruction of Tony, (who was far up on the mountain), crawling through the trees of The Livewoods with other drakes his age, looking for food to bring all the women, children, and elderly, while many other bands were out in many other parts. Adrian still had yet to show his worth to the fire breathers he was born among, and Tony thought he may do such by the daily hunt. The group of young dragons fanned out in there own pairs, which left Adrian on the hunt by himself. Adrian didn't complain about it, on the contrary, he preferred it this way. After but ten minutes in the hunt, he was low to the ground, stalking a sizable black bear that was to consumed in a meal of it's own. Adrian leaped upon the beast, pushing his claws beneath it's flesh, causing it to roar in pain and defiance. Needless to say, Adrian was not faring all too well against the strength of the bear, and in fact would have died were it not for the suddenness of his beastly instinct. He pulled low to the ground and flared his wings, with his unique red markings almost glowing. The bear hesitated, and Adrian pounced. He bit down on the neck of his prey and kept out of range of it's claws. In only ten seconds or so, it's stopped it's struggle, laying dead, now on top of Adrian. None of the other dragons got quite the prize that he had. Some had deer, some had big birds, or coyotes, and one only brought with him a little rabbit. The ones that found themselves with empty claws entirely, helped Adrian to carry his kill back to the Undermines. Tony had much praise for Adrian, and some left over for the others, while the few that had nothing at all were only ashamed by Tony's words. That night, they ate well, saving the black bear last in respect of Adrian. Adrian however, was waiting nervously as the community ate, for, from what he was relayed in stories by Tony, the dragons are divided by species, such as fire, water, ice, and venom, and in those species are different classes of dragons, and most dragons don't get alone with other species too well. From when he killed his bear, he knew why he was so different, so odd and bizarre. Adrian was a Venom Dragon, the most unliked of drakes. That's why he was alone in the nest, that's why his family left. Because they were an alien family among the others. When they began to eat the bear, some complained that the meat tasted off, perhaps even like an old animal. Tony decided to have a bit of it himself, and then and there found the disturbing truth of Adrian's oddity at that very moment. Tony and Adrian looked at each other, both in understanding of what was needed. Without a moment of hesitation, Adrian shot off into the sky, minimizing himself to a little black dot by Tony's view...Category:People